


Three Times Ginny Weasley Sat in the Ford Anglia and One Time She Lay Down

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four scenes from Ginny's life while inside the Ford Anglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Ginny Weasley Sat in the Ford Anglia and One Time She Lay Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/gifts).



_I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts!! We're going to take Daddy's car to the station. And best of all, Harry will be in the car, too! He's cute and seems nice, but I haven't said more than ten words to him the whole time he's been here! I'm such a ninny!_

 _No, you're not, Ginny. You're a girl, and boys Harry's age just aren't interested in girls right now. Even if he was, don't you think he'd fancy Hermione? He's always with her._

\---

Ginny huffed and slammed the diary shut. She hated it when Tom said things like that. But in a way, he was right. What was she, really? A little girl with too red hair, knobby knees, and freckles all over her skin like spattered paint. Harry probably _did_ fancy Hermione and frankly, she wouldn't blame him if he did. Hermione was smart and a good friend, even if she wasn’t all that pretty, but she could be if she did something about her teeth, Ginny reckoned.

"GINNY!" her mother yelled from downstairs. "It's time to go! We're already behind schedule!"

Ginny grabbed her bag, sprinted out of her room, thundered down the stairs, and ran straight into Harry Potter.

"Er, uh," she muttered, feeling herself grow warm in the face.

"All right there, Ginny?" he asked, his eyes anxious and caring.

 _Oh Merlin, what do I say?_

She closed her eyes tightly and nodded frantically before rushing off into the sitting room, silently berating herself for her cowardice. She settled onto the window seat, hoping to just disappear into the woodwork for a little while.

"George! Put the cat down! I will NOT have you turning that cat blue!" her mother shouted from the kitchen. She marched into the sitting room and stopped upon seeing Ginny in the window seat. "Get a move on, Ginny! We need to go! Mustn't be late for the train!"

With a sigh, she got up and carried her bag outside. Harry was already in the backseat of the car with the other boys.

"But I wanted to sit by him," she whispered.

"Say something, love?" her father asked, startling her and making her blush.

"N—no."

"Well then, get into the front with your mother." He placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her over to the car.

As the car made its way down the road, Ginny looked up into the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of the boys in the back. They were joking and doing something with playing cards. As she watched, Harry looked up, locking eyes with her in the mirror and smiling.

She gasped and looked away. It was moments like this that she really wanted to pull out her diary and tell Tom about it, but she knew that her parents would be upset if they knew the secret of her diary. Harry's smile would prove that he liked her; he hadn't seen Hermione more than once all summer. Ginny reached inside her bag, hoping to just touch the book and gain some comfort. She screamed.

"My diary!"

\--

Ginny walked slowly through the forbidden forest, glad to be out of the castle. The constant buzzing inside made her head hurt, and the solitude the shade of the trees provided soothed her troubled mind. This wasn't the first time she'd been in the forest; whenever she was assigned detention with Hagrid, he let her do her time in here rather than assist him in his rather disgusting tasks.

As she strolled down the familiar path, she started at the appearance of a Thestral. She reached out a hand and caressed its leathery nose.

"Hi, Gia. I'm sorry, but I don't have anything for you today," she apologized with a half smile. The beast nodded its head up and down, humming in much the same way horses do. Ginny gave it a pat on the shoulder and continued to make her way toward her sanctuary.

Even though it was only October, she'd had detention nearly every week. Snape and the Carrows were out to get her and everyone who had ever been close to Harry. Sometimes, she wondered if it was all worth it; pain from being a guinea pig and the mental stress were often overwhelming. But then she'd think about Moody and his mantra of 'constant vigilance' and she'd turn herself around. The pictures she had hidden away of Harry, Ron and Hermione were also reminders to keep fighting, keep pressing on and hold Voldemort at bay.

Around a bend in the path, it came into view. It used to be a brilliant Caribbean blue, her father had once told her, but now, time, rain, broken windows, and dents made it look pathetic. She and Hagrid had discovered the Ford Anglia while they were in search of a Thestral in labour. That particular one was Gia, who had delivered a filly that Ginny had named Celestina.

The car flashed its headlamps when she stepped in front of it; her father placed a charm on it to respond to anyone with Weasley blood. She drummed her fingers on the bonnet, enjoying the sound of the rumble of the metal before reaching for the door, lifting the handle, and opening the door. Once inside, she smiled at the flashes of light that caught her eye.

During her previous times here in the car, she tied the silvery discs that Hermione had called 'seedies' to the roof, giving it a festive look. They reminded her of fairy lights on the Christmas trees at home and here at the castle. She doubted there would be the normal plethora of trees this year, but one could always hope, she reckoned.

Settling into the backseat, she relaxed for the first time in days. Classes were stressful and everyone not in Slytherin was on edge, as if something was going to blow up at any moment. This was her sanctuary, the one place she could be truly alone and think without interruption, other than the confines of her curtain-enclosed bed in the tower Tacked onto the back of the front seat were photographs she'd collected over the years. A copy of the _Prophet_ photo from the family trip to Egypt was front and center; her family, in happier times, waving frantically and wearing smiles they hadn't worn in months. She smiled at the picture of Hermione, Ron, and Harry celebrating after the First Task. There were several more pictures of classmates, friends, and family, but the one that always drew her attention was the one of her and Harry, taken by Colin last year. They were sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room, each of them holding a bottle of Butterbeer. If she remembered correctly, that one was taken on the day before Harry went off with Dumbledore.

"What are you up to, Harry? I hope you're keeping yourself safe and that my brother isn't driving you completely nutters." She smiled at the mention of Ron; even though he was an idiot half the time, she loved her brother and missed him terribly. "Don't let him ruin things with Hermione, okay? She's probably the only witch who can handle him and he's so head over arse in love with her that he'd probably go crazy if she ever turned him down."

Ginny looked outside where rain was starting to fall against the window. Memories of two rainy afternoons spent with Harry flooded her mind, and she shut her eyes to keep tears at bay. Tears would do no good right now. He needed her to be strong and keep going. But it was so hard sometimes.

"I got kicked off the Quidditch team. Snape's taken all the fun out of school this year. But you wouldn't believe Neville, Harry! He's bound and determined to take up where you left off. It's brilliant and scary at the same time, you know?" She chuckled and shook her head. "He's even thinking of taking the sword from Snape's office so you would have what's rightfully yours. I don't know what to tell him. I wish you were here for advice.

"I miss you. A lot. Ron and Hermione, too, but mostly you." She could feel her cheeks redden. "I don't exactly know what I meant when I said I would give you something to remember me by on your birthday. I wasn't gonna shag you, that's for sure, but I think I really would have gone down on you again. Hopefully it would've gone better than the first time I tried it." Ginny laughed aloud at the memory of her one pitiful attempt at oral sex, where she gagged on his cock and spat out his come, proclaiming it to be 'nasty shit.'

A flash of lightning and the reflections off the seedies pulled her attention from her thoughts. She glanced at her watch; it was time to go back to Hagrid and then the castle. Rain was falling harder now, which rapidly changed her mood. It was always like this when it was time to leave the car. The time alone allowed her the courage to carry on and endure the persecution by the new regime. It gave her hope that someday things would be different, that Harry would set things right, doing whatever it was he was doing.

Sighing again, she opened the door and readied herself.

"I hope, Harry, that if it's raining where you are, you're staying dry."

As she stepped out, the rain hid the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

\---

Ginny ran through the forest, branches and brambles catching hold of her hair. She wanted to cry but was too angry. This was the second time that he'd missed a Hogsmeade weekend, making her wonder if a relationship with Harry was ever going to work out. They'd had rough patches over the past few months and they'd always worked things out. But this was different, wasn't it?

Two months ago, he'd missed the Hogsmeade weekend. Ron had told her that he was sick, throwing up and running a fever. She understood, of course, but he could have at least sent an owl to tell her that he wouldn't be there. That was one of his particularly bad habits, being inconsiderate. Harry would often make arrangements without telling her or not write for a number of weeks. Most boys acted like that, she reckoned; hell, Ron acted like that more than once. But there was more to why she was so angry.

They were going to do it today.

Well, Harry didn't know it, but they were. She'd gone to the trouble to curl her hair and pin it up nice on the sides, framing her face in soft curls rather than hanging loosely like it always did. Melinda Jones lent her some makeup and showed her how to apply it. The mascara was tricky, but it made her eyes pop. She looked rather nice, if she did say so herself. Hermione, intuitive witch that she was, knew exactly what Ginny was planning and gave her a quick lesson in contraceptive charms. That was completely unnecessary, as her mother had gone over that same charm when Ginny and Harry had got back together a few months after the war.

With a spring in her step earlier in the day, Ginny had walked out the Hogwarts gate, said goodbye to Hermione, and made her way toward the Shrieking Shack where she and Harry had planned to meet before having a picnic in the orchard outside of the village. It was a beautiful day and waiting on the bench hadn't been a terrible thing. The minutes ticked by until the appointed hour of half-eleven and Harry didn't show. She had shrugged it off and passed the time talking to friends and others who had come to the supposedly haunted little house. However, when it was half-noon, her anger had boiled to the top and she had taken it out on a group of third-years that kept gawking at her and asking her where Harry was. The poor little sods didn't have a chance against the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Ginny came to a halt in the middle of the forest, her breathing rapid and shallow. The old Ford Anglia stood before her, a golden glow emanating from the interior, offering her shelter and a safe place to vent her anger without hurting anyone. One of the doors opened and soft music floated out into the air.

"You always know what I want, don't you?" she said sorrowfully as she slid inside, letting the instrumental song soothe her frayed nerves. The music was a familiar tune, one Percy had turned her onto a few months ago, and always cheered her up. "You aren't able to conjure up Harry, are you?"

After leaving the Shrieking Shack, Ginny had found Ron and Hermione cuddled in a corner booth. Their happiness only served to darken her mood. If she wasn't happy, no one else could be.

"Did he forget?" Ginny asked sharply, startling Ron and Hermione. "Did the wanker ditch me?"

Hermione smoothed her hair and slid over to make room. "Harry didn't say anything to me. What about you?" She turned to Ron.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "He was all excited right before I left and said he just had to finish something. I thought he'd have been here."

Ginny let her head fall back against the back of the booth. "He was supposed to be here at half-eleven. And now I'm starving, angry, and seriously considering whether to castrate him next time I see him." She gritted her teeth and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Gin, he's got to have a good reason," Hermione responded. "You and I both know how much he was looking forward to this weekend."

"Exactly how much was he looking forward to it?" Ron asked warily. "What were the two of you...Oh, Merlin, Ginny." His head sunk to the table with a thud and he sobbed melodramatically.

"Grow up, you git." Ginny hit the table and stood up to leave. "If he shows up, tell him I've gone to hide. He'll figure it out."

Sitting in the backseat of the car had cooled her anger tremendously. The car continued to provide her with the songs she loved best. They were a mixture of Muggle and magical, each with a soothing melody and words that reassured her of Harry's love. Something extremely important must have taken him away: she knew that, of course, but when he did show up (there was no room in her life for ifs), it wouldn't hurt to make him squirm a little bit.

Suddenly, the music on the radio stopped, replaced by a low rumbling. The headlamps flashed a few times before being replaced by a steady and bright high beam. Harry was outside. Show time, she told herself, quickly wiping off the smile that had snuck across her face.

"Hey," he said, popping his head inside the car.

"Wow, Harry Potter's here," she said blandly.

"I'm sorry." His face told her it was more than true.

"You keep saying that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from giggling while mentioning a line from her favourite Muggle film.

He noticed her reference, too, and a flash of mirth crossed his own face. "Gin…come on. Let me explain."

She crossed her arms and pulled her legs under her as she settled into the corner, as far away from him as possible. "Go on, explain."

"Can I at least come in?" he asked. She pointed to the end farthest away from her, and he climbed inside the backseat. His eyes travelled over her and she felt warmth from his gaze, imagining where his eyes lingered. "You look nice."

Ginny snorted. "I looked better two hours ago."

"I suppose so." He reached up a hand toward her face where she knew a mascara smudge stood stark against her skin. She moved away from his touch. "I got called away and couldn't send word."

"I felt ridiculous, Harry! I sat there on the bench by the Shrieking Shack, like _you_ suggested. I sat there for a fucking hour and a half! Third years were laughing at me, Harry! Third years!"

Ginny could see him fight the laughter that was sure to be bubbling up inside of him. She fought it, too.

"Robards needed me for questioning. I tried to get out of it, but he grabbed me and Disapparated us out of there."

"Where'd you go?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "You know I can't tell you, but let's just say I never want to see lutefisk again. I really am sorry. Especially when you got all fixed up. What's the occasion?" He scooted closer when she smiled.

"Well," she began in the teasing voice she knew made him melt, "you remember that…thing we'd been talking about doing?"

She could see the wheels turning inside his head and felt a deep sense of satisfaction as his mouth opened over and over like a fish gasping for breath. He started sweating and swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

"I see you understand." She shifted her position and straddled his lap, and he groaned.

"Yeah."

Her fingers started to work the buttons of her blouse, slowly revealing her breasts to tease him. She stopped just under the band of her bra.

"I wasn't sure when you first brought it up. But I love you, Harry, and you love me, right?" She turned her head playfully to the side.

"Yeah."

"So I got dressed up today, did my hair, and borrowed some of Melinda's makeup." She leaned forward and began nibbling on his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth. "I even talked Hermione into telling me how to get you up into the dormitory."

"Yeah?"

Her lips moved from his ear to his mouth, pulling his bottom lip inside. Ginny pulled back, finished unbuttoning the shirt, and shrugged it off her shoulders. His mouth fell open as her bra opened. She gave her hips a little swirl and felt the hardness in his jeans.

"And we were gonna do it on my bed all afternoon," she said huskily, making his hips thrust up into her thighs. "But…this might have to do instead." Her fingers went to the fly of his jeans, quickly freeing him from the increasingly constricting material.

"Oh yeah." His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and she knew he was near the edge. They'd come this far a few times before, and anticipation was building up like a steam engine inside her. She reached out a hand to grasp him....

The car lurched, groaned and lifted into the air, throwing Ginny over the back of the front seat and making Harry hit his head on the window. It tilted on its side, sprung open the doors, and deposited them onto the cold, hard ground of the forest.

"What the hell…?" Ginny groaned, rubbing her backside.

The car closed the doors and rumbled away deeper into the forest, flashing a nasty word in Morse code as it drove off.

\--

Ginny clutched her broom in excitement; this always happened the last match of the season, whether she played or not. In her fourth year, her blood had pounded in her ears as she sped by Cho Chang before snatching the Snitch out of her opponent's grasp. In fifth year, adrenaline had taken over as she again flew in Harry's place; it was a mind-blowing feeling, only to be eclipsed by kissing him in front of the whole of Gryffindor.

Today, she was captain of her own team, zooming through the air on her broom, catching and tossing the Quaffle to her teammates and scoring goals. They were leading 170-100 and needed to ensure the victory over Hufflepuff or risk losing the Quidditch Cup for the first time in three years. The wind rushed against her face, brisk and harsh; she was sure to have wind-burn in the morning. She didn't care. This was where she belonged, in the air, playing Quidditch.

She dove to avoid a Bludger, missing the stands full of Ravenclaws by only a few feet. Pulling up on her broom, she zoomed sideways, her hair trailing like a flag behind her, toward the end of the pitch where she knew Harry sat. She scanned the crowd and then smiled. His hair stuck out amid a sea of blond and brown.

Oh, how she loved him! The last few months had been glorious, especially the time she was able to spend with him. Every time they were together, things had heated up incrementally until they burst in an explosion of sexual energy during March's Hogsmeade weekend in a glorious fashion. Since then, she'd experienced such sexual frustration when he wasn't around that she grew increasingly adept at nightly non-verbal Silencing Charms.

She had to pull her thoughts away from Harry and the joys of his body if she wanted to win this match. She bit her bottom lip, focusing back on the match. Her hands wrapped tightly around the handle of her broom, shifting her position and gasping. The wood brushed against her in such a way that it sent shivers up and down her spine. Again, she moved her hips and the sensation shot through her once again.

A speeding Bludger sped closer and before she could manoeuvre away, it hit her squarely in the right thigh. A collective gasp came up from the stands, reminding her that the match was more important than her sexual satisfaction. But that didn't mean she couldn't work herself up and rip his clothes off the minute they were alone.

Ginny spotted the Snitch over the left-hand goalpost and gritted her teeth. The Hufflepuff Seeker was flying in the opposite direction but not for long. She put her right hand in the air, waving it around to get the attention of her Seeker. A Bludger came towards her and she had to dodge out of the way before her message was caught. She zoomed along the stands, catching the Quaffle easily, and headed toward the goals. Her teammates flew toward her and the roar of the crowd spurned her on. Ginny threw the ball to Jack Wyndham and cheered as he sped forward and easily scored on the Keeper. A flurry of robes and brooms nearly knocked her off her broom and her eyes grew wide as she watched the two Seekers fly higher into the sky, jostling each other for position until the Gryffindor Seeker snatched the tiny golden ball out of the opponent's reach. They'd won!

The next few moments were a buzz of excitement as the team, the Gryffindor students, and spectators swarmed the middle of the pitch to celebrate the victory. Ginny was over the moon; her team, _her team_ , had won the Quidditch Cup. Not Ron, not Charlie, not Fred, George or Bill. Hers. Ginny Weasley was captain of this team and she'd done something her brothers never accomplished. Pride bubbled up inside as she accepted hugs, high fives, and congratulations from those around her. As happy as she was, there was only one person she wanted to be around and he was lost in the crowd.

Ginny jumped up several times in different directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of his messy black hair. With a growl of frustration, she cast a levitation charm on herself and was soon floating a couple feet off the grass of the pitch. She turned to the right, scanned the crowd, and smiled when she spotted him standing on the fringe of the group of fans and players.

"HARRY!" she shouted, not caring who heard her. "Harry Potter!" He caught her eye and a wide, goofy grin spread across his face.

He took his wand from his coat pocket and she saw him mouth something. Before she could react, she felt herself being pulled toward him; he caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

" _Accio_ , Harry? Really?" she said with laughter and moved to kiss him. Their kiss continued as the crowd around them slowly faded away. His hands swept across her back and she moaned into his mouth with pleasure as their tongues danced within their mouths.

"Oi! You're in public!" shouted Ron, who put his hands around her waist and pulled her off Harry. Ginny kicked her legs in protest, hoping to make contact with his delicate parts, but no such luck. With a crude remark, Ron dumped her on the ground unceremoniously.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ginny spat back at her brother. "I just won the bloody Quidditch Cup and you decide how I'm gonna celebrate? This coming from the fucking blighter who—"

"Come on, Ginny," Harry urged, taking her hands and leading her away from Ron. "Let's go to the party."

Feeling his hands grasping hers so possessively made all thoughts of celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor fly away. She remembered the way her broom brushed against the juncture of her thighs earlier, causing her face to flush. He was close enough to smell his cologne and she groaned, stopping short just outside of the pitch.

"I don't want to go to the party, Harry," she whispered huskily.

"But—"

"I want," she began, pulling him flush against her, "to take you somewhere private, strip you completely starkers, and ram this fine piece of hard flesh..." Ginny grabbed his crotch and the growing erection, "...inside my pussy over and over again. I've had that broom rubbing against me for hours, making me ready for you. Merlin knows how wet I already am, Harry."

"Oh, fuck it." Without warning, he Side-along Apparated them off the pitch. When they landed, Ginny found herself in the forest, standing beside the car.

"How the hell did you do that? You can't Apparate on the grounds," Ginny said.

"Auror secret. Now shut up and fuck me." He grabbed her again and took her mouth, stifling a moan. His hips thrust against hers and she could tell he was more than willing to take her up on her offer.

Resolved to make the most of the situation, Ginny leapt up again and wrapped her legs around him. Harry bit her bottom lip and started walking for the car. With a wave of her hand, the door opened, and soft, romantic music began streaming from the radio.

"You're bloody brilliant. It won't dump us out again, will it?" he murmured against her mouth.

"Uh uh," she answered. "I took off the Chastity Charm. Dad didn't want the boys fucking in there." She went back to kissing him and hugged him tighter as he pulled back the front seat and passed her through to the back, joining her as soon as she was prone on the seat.

" _Engorgio_ ," Harry said against her lips, holding her as the seat enlarged itself into the size of a queen-sized bed. Ginny stretched luxuriously while Harry began unbuckling his belt and fumbled with his flies.

"Are you a wizard or not?" She was impatient to feel him inside her and undressing manually was just too slow. " _Evanesco_ ," she whispered, and the two of them were naked.

"Damn, I love you." Harry's mouth fastened on her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple and bringing it to a hard, nearly painful, peak. She moved her hands across his back and down to his firm buttocks, squeezing them in time with the thrust of his eager hips. His erection prodded her thigh. Carefully, she reached down her hand and touched him, bringing forth a squeal of delight.

"Not very masculine, Mr. Auror."

"Don't care." His mouth moved down her body, stopping here and there to kiss, suck or to run his tongue over her skin. At her hip, he placed tiny kisses along her flesh until he was up against her lower lips. His mouth and tongue went to work kissing, tasting, and licking her until her body jerked and shook with pleasure. His hands caressed her stomach and breasts as she came down from her climax before shifting and sliding himself into her welcoming body.

"Oh God, Harry!" she cried. Her hips rose in time with his thrusts, pleasure building up again. Her hands pulled his face to hers and she poured all her love into kissing him. Her body tingled with the feelings he was stirring inside until she could stand it no longer. She released her pleasure with a shout and then a gasp while Harry spilled himself inside her with a grunt. Ginny held him to her, soothing his muscles with her hands and legs. He lifted himself up on his hands, pressing his hips against hers. She felt his penis swell inside her.

"You're gonna kill me, Potter," she said with a smile and kissed his nose.

"If you go, I go," he answered, kissing her nose in return. "Maybe we should head in. You are the captain, after all." He made to leave her body, but she squeezed her thighs tighter.

"No. I need you here." Ginny reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. "I want you all to myself for awhile, Harry."

"Greedy little minx, aren't you?" he teased as he slid from her body and rolled them to the side.

"Where you're concerned, definitely. Although, I don't think that last performance was your best."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you're...up for it," she said, reaching down to find his erection.

"Is there any doubt?"

And for the record, there wasn't.


End file.
